footsteps
by The Jazzy
Summary: a young girl is found dead in a warehouse. Horatio has, what he thinks are, mental problems and is not completely focused. so the csi's have to work on this alone while worrying about thier boss.
1. fear

Chapter 1 Fear

She could hear the footsteps thudding loudly across the cold concrete floor of the warehouse. He was after her. There wasn't much she could do except for hide. So she did. She could hear the footsteps getting closer. She tried to hold her breath but it was no use, before she knew it she was gasping for air. The cool air filled her lungs, but just that small sound lead him to her hiding spot. The slow beat of the footsteps got closer, closer, and then she came face to face with her killer.


	2. discovery

Chapter 2 Unexpected surprise

Chapter 2 Discovery

Two days pass and the motionless body of the girl was still lying in the empty warehouse. All possible hope for finding her killer seems lost. On the third day the only chance of her body even being found walks into the warehouse. A tall plump janitor who was only there to prepare it for its next users, not expecting to find anything different from all of the other warehouses he had been in in his life. He started (like he always did) a walk around of the building. She was on the far side of the building so he couldn't smell the fowl rotting smell of her decomposing body. He took a few steps and could smell her rotting smell. He knew something was rotting and he had to find out what before he could start what he came to do.

He started walking across the empty warehouse, with each step the smell worsened. He was getting close to the end of the building were the offices were. To the right was a small dim hallway leading to the boiler room, to the left a loading dock. He decided to start in the offices. He opened the door to the first one and he knew he didn't have to look just the air he was breathing told him that the rotting object wasn't in that office. He moved on to the next office but the same thing happened there. He opened the door, breathed in the air, and knew that "it" wasn't in that room. There were only two more places the object could be: the small, empty loading dock; or the large dark boiler room. This lazy janitor was closer to the boiler room, so he started there. He opened up the door, and staggered back. Everything around him told him "it" was in the boiler room. The room was so dark you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. The room was so dark you couldn't see you hand in front of your face. The janitor took out his flashlight and started searching the walls for a light switch. He started walking across the room, still looking for a light switch. He took a few more steps and felt something squishy under his foot. He looked down and saw a horrific site, something he would never forget. There were pictures in his mind, it was the only thing he could think about. He couldn't get the picture out of his head. Eyes wide open, staring up at him as if he was the only thing she could think about. Staring him in the eye was the girl, the dead body.


	3. the dream

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Dream

The schoolyard was filled with children heading home to do homework, and hopefully get to go out and play with other children in their upscale neighbourhood, when the gunshot rang out. It echoed through the grounds of the large school. Everyone stopped, everything was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the collapse of the student; a young boy only 17 with his life ahead of him. The students fled the schoolyard screaming; into the school under immediate lockdown. There were many calls to 911 Emergency Services. The ambulance arrived; the paramedics jumped out of the vehicle and started their usual rounds of CPR, and their usual rounds of life saving procedures. Soon the boy's heart stopped beating its slow, rhythmic, beat and his cheats stop moving up and down. The paramedics took out the defibrillator, started the machine and put the paddles down on the motionless boy. His upper body left the ground but the boy showed no sign of life. They tried again, this time with more power. Yet again his upper body left the ground, this time higher off the ground and the boy was alive again, very weak but alive.

By the time they got him to the hospital they had lost him two more times. That long drive threatened his life in ways the paramedics saw lots of times. They brought him into the building and he was very weak. They couldn't lose him again; if they did that would be it.

They got him stable. In the bed he slept perfectly. Everything looked perfect, but everything can't be perfect. His slow cautious footsteps broke the silence in the room. The boy slept on. His footsteps, loud and heavy in a quiet room, got closer to the boy, then closer and closer still. His footsteps continued until he was half a foot away from the boy. He stood there watching him sleep; watching him breath. He took a black object out of his; there was a click and a knife sprung out of the object. He leaned over the boy; brought the knife up over his shoulder and brought it down quickly and with no hesitation. Just before the knife went into chest everything went black.


End file.
